sea_coast_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Helping on the Wikia
Main Points and Guidelines Readability Readability matters. Format it, go through and read it, correct grammar and spelling mistakes. This means capitalizing the first letter of each sentence, removing spaces before punctuation, sending it through a spell checker, sending it through Grammarly. The format for the wikia is different from the data we get from the server. Total All that is said, goes on the wikia. If it's redundant you don't need to keep it, but all unique information must go on the wikia. (If someone accidentally puts down a description of the appearance, just add it to the personality) Reliability We stay up to date, that means we follow each and every buff. If we're reading the channel and we see the applicant is not listening well to the approval mods, make sure to take the information from the approval mod and not the user's template. Different Jobs Please make sure to check with the mods before you do any job. If you already know how to use Wikia fairly well, please go over the Manual of Style before making any changes. Info Dumpers Your job is to transfer the information to a spreadsheet via a Google Form. #Identify which form you need: #*Character Template Form #*Boat Template Form #First prompt: Upload image to wiki and input the name. ##Download the reference picture from Discord. ##Rename the picture to the character/boat name (Don't name it "boat" or "ref", that's so unspecific it gives me a migraine just imagining it). ##*'Naming conventions:' ##**The name should always, ALWAYS start with the person's character. ##**'Don't' use spaces, or special characters like ' or - ##**Add a descriptor like Suit or Sword, Civilian, Rogue/Hero/Villain. ##**Examples: AlexandriaBusiness.png, AlexandriaCasual.png, AlexandriaQuirkOff.png, AlexandriaQuirkOn.png ##**If there is no way to describe it as different, use numbers (Alexandria2.png) use this as a LAST RESORT. ##Upload using the link in the form ##Input the name with the suffix (.jpg, .png, .JPEG, etc.) #When filling out the short answers please make sure you do not go over roughly 7 words. Yes, this requires you write out something to make that information fit in the Backstory section. Why is this rule in place? #In general, please check for: #*Big grammar mistakes #*Big spelling mistakes #*Transfer any special formatting #**italics = italics #**bold = bold #**underline = underline #**italic bold = italic bold #Once the form has been completed, mark the post with an emoji signifying that that boat/character done (A check emoji) NOTE: If you make an error, DM me or any Editors to fix the submission in google sheets. Please do not submit again with a fixed version, that causes confusion. Editors Your job is to transfer the information from the spreadsheet to the wiki. #Go to this spreadsheet and request to edit, both on the spreadsheet and in @TabbyCallie#4608's DMs #Any row that is not marked "Done" in the A column is, as the column suggests, not dune. #Drag the columns colored grey down to the bottom, this applies the formula that I designed to speed along our process #Copy paste the cell in column B into a on the wiki, using the name in column E. #*Don't forget to remove the quotes around the copy-pasted text. #Check the formatting and the image link. Stylers Your job is to poke around and make the wiki look pretty. #If you get assigned this, you'll have really personalized tasks. I trust you to notify the admins should you change anything and you're just free to make it look nice and personalized.